pufflescpfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffles Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a writing guide for articles written on the . The purpose of the Writer's Guide is to assist in meeting 's goal (to have the highest quality and most comprehensive knowledge base pertaining to puffles). The guide provides a starting point to write and edit articles to keep them organized, high-quality, and consistent with one another. We've tried to keep this as simple and organized as possible for easy readability. Titling the Article Titles should be the most accurate and grammatically correct title for the article. This means that they should follow the following order priority, from 1 being the most important: # Exactly match the official Club Penguin name and spelling. # Be grammatically correct. # Be the simplest. Capitalization *Always capitalize the first and last word of a title. *Capitalize every word except articles, coordinate conjunctions and prepositions (particles). **These include a, an, and, at, but, by, else, for, from, if, in, nor, of, off, on, or, out, over, the, then, to, up, with, and when. *Capitalize prepositions that are used as part of a verb. These include Make Out, Put Off, Get Over, Prepare For, Go From, Get Along With, Be Without, Act As, etc. *Prepositions for the above rule also include by, for, from, in, into, of, off, on, onto, out, over, up, with,' and without. Source Article Contents (actual headers to place in article are bolded) Templates Templates are standard text and/or code that can be placed on pages. They're added to the very beginning of the article before all content, including text. For example, adding will render the stub notice box that explains the article is short and could use more detail and information. A list can be found in Category:Article management templates category. If a template relates to a specific section of an article, add it to that section only. *'Note': Only administrators and content moderators are allowed to remove or add the and templates, and they should be done via the "EDIT" button dropdown. More information about the quality review system can be found at Puffles Wiki:Quality Review. Introduction The introduction of an article is where a reader begins to learn about a topic. "What are Red Puffles? Where was it found?" The intro should only cover the key points of the article. The ideal intro is about five sentences, but no more than six. Specific information can be elaborated in the rest of the article. * The first few words should contain the bolded title in it, such as "The Puffle Shop is...". History The history section should contain any release dates and events pertaining to the topic of the article. Rumors should also be covered in this section, usually before the release date is mentioned. Characteristics Puffle Handbook Description Provide the sentence(s) from the left side of the Puffle Handbook page. Right below, list the points from the right side of the page. Trivia Provide minor and unimportant information in the Trivia section. For example (these are made up): * Happy77 called Orange Puffles her favorite puffle color. * This was the second puffle to have white teeth. * They built a ramp to X once. If the information is contained in another section of the article, do not add it to the Trivia section. Famous X Puffles (e.g. Famous Red Puffles) This usually only applies to colored puffles like red, purple, green, yellow, etc. For example, Alien Puffle wouldn't have this section. Format: * Puffle 1 * Puffle 2 (optional summary if unclear, keep it simple—few words maximum) * Puffle 3 Gallery A gallery is a collection of images. Place general images in a gallery under the Gallery header and more specific photos under the subheaders. Please license the image you upload. In-Game In-game images: The actual puffle/item, player cards, puffle interface. Artwork Artwork: Puffle's listing in a book, postcard, drawings and illustrations of puffles. Videos Official Club Penguin-produced video(s) that relate to the article. If not available, high-quality, non-promotional third-party videos are acceptable. Names in Other Languages The official name of the thing in other languages in a table. For example, Red Puffle: SWFs Add SWFs as external links. also exists, just copy the code from the matching clubpenguinwiki.info article at the bottom of the page. External Links Place any relevant links to the topic, such as official CP Blog posts. No spam, or self-promotional linking allowed in any case—they will be removed and the user warned. If the user keeps on spamming, they may be blocked and/or reported to VSTF. References Links used to gather info throughout the article. They're listed as bullet points. See Puffle Cannonball as an example. It's pretty easy to find spam and ads placed in this section, so don't try! Note that we don't use citations on the wiki, so just add the link to the References section and optionally, a hyphen or dash explaining the source's use. For example: www.site.com/pufflearticle - used for history section. If you need information, you can find the relevant and/or matching pages at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com and http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info and reference the sources. Absolutely no plagiarism is allowed! Take info from the same topic on both sites and work it into something new! Categorizing the Page Categorize the page to at least one category. Try to narrow it down to the lowest subcategory in the category tree. If two categories are applicable, then add two. For more information, see the Category Policy. Important Notes * We don't have "See also" or "Related Articles" lists. This functionality is already built into Fandom, and displays as "Read more" under the article. * Write in a tone as if Club Penguin is closed. The exact day of closure is March 30, 2017. Don't blank articles or write how Club Penguin shut down. * Weave internal links where relevant, don't weave the bolded title in the intro. Only weave the same link once, and weave the first instance of the word, from intro to end. * Capitalize proper Proper Nouns (e.g. Dragon Puffle), but don't capitalize "puffle" when it's by itself. Titles are an exception. * No personal pronouns—I, me, we... Wikis are collaborative and don't only have one author. Factual information, no personal opinions. An exception to this are quotes. * Contractions (like it's) are okay, but content should be grammatically correct and use of contractions should be consistent (for example, don't use "It's" and "It is" in the same article unless to retain a quote). * Capitalize proper nouns such as "Coins" and "Red Puffle". Category:Policies and Guidelines __FORCETOC__